A conference is proposed at which advances in morphometry, cytophotometry, and flow-cytometry are to be presented with special emphasis on utility in cancer diagnosis, prognosis, and research. Advances in morphometry and cytophotometry, made in recent years primarily by European researchers, will be counterpointed by American advances in flow-cytometry. Formal discussions and panels will seek out future avenues to further advancements and look at the question of how the discussed techniques can be usefully combined with other cell-related techniques such as molecular hybridization and immunochemistry. An adjacent exhibition of instruments is proposed to enhance the lectures and discussions. The principal lecturers will be advised to present useful correlations among different techniques. Foreign speakers have been carefully selected with respect to the subject of the presentations and ability to communicate to an American audience. (3)